The present technology generally relates to a lens module.
Recent mobile communications terminals have been provided with camera modules to capture images and to make video calls. In addition, as the functionality of camera modules provided in mobile communications terminals has been gradually increased, cameras for mobile communications terminals have gradually been required to have high degrees of resolution and high levels of performance.
However, since there is a trend for mobile communications terminals to be miniaturized and lightened, there are limitations on implementing camera modules having high degrees of resolution and high levels of performance.
Recently, lenses provided in camera modules have been formed of plastic, a material lighter than glass, and lens modules have been configured using five or more lenses in order to implement high resolution.
However, in the case of lenses formed of plastic, the improvement of chromatic aberrations and the implementation of relatively bright optical systems have been problematic, when compared to than lenses formed of glass.